


one shot hentai levi ośmiornica 1

by energy_vampire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energy_vampire/pseuds/energy_vampire
Summary: A kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzeć, wylejesz z siebie wreszcie atramentowe łzy.





	one shot hentai levi ośmiornica 1

**Author's Note:**

> SZPROTA WYMYSLA NAJ TYTULY PRZYSIEGAM

Wszedł do pokoju, z lekka kulejąc na jedną nogę. Nie chcąc doprowadzić do upadku, oparł się o ścianę, po chwili jednak osuwając na ziemię. Wciąż oparty o tynk, czuł jak jego pośladki delikatnie rozpłaszczają się, gdy ciężar ciała schodzi na zimną podłogę. Solidne drewno wyszło na przeciw jego sylwetce, jak gdyby chciało go do siebie zniechęcić, odsunąć.  
Ledwie moment później zorientował się, że czegoś mu w tym momencie brakuje. Uderzyło w niego kilka realizacji, mimo to postanowił skupić się wyłącznie na jednej:

— Cholera - mruknął, wiedząc, że aby zrealizować swój cel musi podnieść dupę z dotychczasowego (niewygodnego zresztą) legowiska.  
Wstał powoli uważając przy tym na równomierne rozkładanie własnego ciężaru (w dalszym ciągu gwałtowne spotkanie z podłogą nie było pożądane): — Do kurwy nędzy - zaklął, ponownie wyrażając dezaprobatę wobec niechcianego wysiłku fizycznego. Skierował się w stronę szafki umieszczonej w rogu pokoju. Nachylił się i wyciągnął w końcu podmiot jego westchnień: spirytus. Cholernie drogi, niesmaczny, ale, przede wszystkim, mocny. Taki, którym będzie mógł się schlać jak świnia, bez grama jego zwyczajowej sztywności i dystyngowania. 

Wracając na poprzednie stanowisko, ponownie czując fakturę czarnego hebanu, odłożywszy butelkę i ówcześnie przygotowaną szklankę obok siebie, odchylił głowę i westchnął. I to być może właśnie usłyszenie tego cichego, drżącego oddechu, wypuszczanego ze świstem powietrza przelało kocioł żalu. W jednym momencie jego puls przyspieszył, w drugim już rozpaczliwie otwierał butelkę. Nalewał płyn do szklanki, część rozlewając, w ekspresowym tępie, z hukiem odstawiając grube szkło i desperacko przechylając naczynie, pijąc łapczywie. Ciecz ciekła mu po brodzie, po sekundzie była na nim, w nim, a także wokół niego. Czuł się brudny, ale nie dbał o to. Uparcie ignorował rozdzierającą chęć zmiany ubrań, sięgając szybko po butelkę, gdy osuszył szklankę. W którymś momencie gorzki ogień palący jego przełyk stał się nie do zniesienia. Odstawił do połowy opróżnione naczynie, z obojętnością przyjmując fakt, iż jutro będzie żałował każdej kropli. Odsuwając na maksymalny do osiągnięcia w jego pozycji zasięg całe ustrojstwo, którym jeszcze przed chwilą się truł, położył się na ziemi. Trwał tak w miejscu jakieś dwie minuty błądząc wzrokiem po pokoju. W końcu jednak znów podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wziął do ręki butelkę napełnioną do połowy i począł obserwować wyryte w szkle zdobienia. Zaraz potem zdecydował się śledzić je palcem wskazującym. Gdy mu się to znudziło, popatrzył wreszcie na coś, co omijał wzrokiem odkąd wszedł do tego pomieszczenia. Biurko. Cholerne biurko z cholernym tuszem, cholernym piórem i arkuszami kartek, które do końca tygodnia miał zapełnić listami kondolencyjnymi. Jako kapitan oczywiście posiadał obowiązek takowych napisania.

Wstał. Jeśli ma je już napisać to jak najszybciej. Usiadł i przygotował wszystko poza własnym umysłem. Uniósł pióro nad papierem i zastygł. No bo niby co miał napisać? Jedyne co miał w tamtym momencie w głowie to pustkę. 

"Szanowni Państwo,

Z przykrością pragnę poinformować, że..."

Zaczął się trząść. W ostatniej chwili palcem udaremnił łzie próbę rozmiękczenia kartki. Uniósł owy palec pod światło, patrząc na rozświetloną promieniami lampy kroplę słonej wody. Nim się spostrzegł, z obojga oczu zaczęły ściekać kolejne, całkowicie rozwadniając atrament. Jego głowa runęła na stolik, a on, po chwili płaczliwych spazmów, zasnął. Wśród brudu, rozlanego atramentu i zmarnowanych kartek, nie przejmując się ani plamą alkoholu w kącie pokoju, ani tymi nieszczęsnymi listami, ani nawet człowiekiem, który jutro przychodząc go obudzić, zastanie pomieszczenie w takim stanie.


End file.
